Bedside Conversations
by volleyball.IS.love
Summary: Take's place right after the movie. How I think it should of ended. Pogue/Kate. Please review. :D


**A.N. I don't own anything. Though I do wish I could own Taylor Kitsch, or even Toby Hemingway. Rated for mild cursing.**

Pogue Parry drug his feet down the hallway gripping on to the IV pole as if it were a lifeline. Pausing for a moment, Pogue took a second to remember what exactly made him get out of his unbelievably comfortable hospital bed and make the journey down the hall to Kate's room. Oh yeah, the fact that Caleb told him that even though Kate's bites were going away she was still running a fever. And, the fact that he hadn't ever remembered the hospitals hallway being this long.

Starting his journey again, Pogue ignored the stabbing pain in his forehead and ribs, focusing on seeing Kate again. Finally coming to room 116 Pogue stopped outside the door to catch his breath. Not thinking about what to tell Kate if she was awake Pogue pushed the door to the room open and slowly walked in.

Once inside the room Pogue looked up, surprised to see Kate sitting on the bed with a book in her lap. Opening his mouth to say something Pogue quickly shut it deciding to wait for Kate to speak. After a few moments it became apparent to Pogue that Kate wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey Kate." Pogue greeted. Kate just glared. _'Great. Wonder what she's mad at me for this time.'_ Ignoring the glare Kate was still sending his way Pogue made his way over to the chair beside Kate's bed, careful not to trip over the wheels on the IV pole. Kate's unfaltering glare followed him the whole way.

"What do you want?" Kate demanded still glaring.

"I came to see how you were doing." Pogue replied.

"How I'm doing? Why would you care?" Kate questioned, shifting her gaze to the other side of the room.

"Kate, you're my girlfriend of course I would care." Pogue said stunned.

"Doesn't feel like that sometimes." Kate mumbled. Pogue frowned at hearing that, of course he cared, all the time. Why would Kate think that?

"What are you talking about? Kate I care about you all the time." Pogue said.

"You know what I'm talking about Pogue. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. But then again you were never the brightest bulb in the box." Kate replied.

"Hold on a second. I don't know what the hell you're talking about but your absolutely insane." Pogue's anger rose for the first time since he found out about Chase hurting Kate.

"Everyone see it Pogue. Fuck, even Chase figured it out and he's only been here for 3 weeks." Kate said, looking up at Pogue again. Pogue stiffened at the sound of Chase's name and it didn't go unnoticed by Kate.

"And what exactly is it that everyone knows that I don't." Pogue asked.

"Only the fact that you've got a stupid little bromance going on with Caleb, Reid and Tyler." Kate replied.

"Are you fucking serious?" Pogue questioned, his anger rising to a dangerous level.

"Yes, I am Pogue. You spend so much time with the "Sons" what am I suppose to believe." Kate said.

"I've known them since I was born. They're my best friends. But, that doesn't mean anything, Kate." Pogue said. Kate stayed quite. "I came didn't I? I crashed my motorcycle, going to fast because I was worried about you Kate."

"Right, you were probably only trying to get here before Kate. Don't think I didn't notice the way you treated him." Kate retorted.

"Then where's you precious Chase right now? Huh, where is he? Oh yeah that right, HE"S DEAD!" Pogue yelled.

"What?" Kate whispered. Pogue immediately started beating himself up at the look of Kate's stricken expression. _'Shit, way to go Pogue, just yell it out at her. You don't even know if he's really dead.' _

"Kate…" Pogue said gently.

"I don't believe it. What happened."? Kate asked, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"He… he." Pogue stutter. He didn't know what to say. _"Caleb killed him at the fight between good and evil at the Putman barn and her got burned to death." _ No that wouldn't work; it'd only freak her out more. "He was killed at the old Putman barn. It caught on fire and Chase was inside of it." Pogue told the girl on the bed.

"Why was Chase there in the first place?" Kate said.

"I don't know baby, I don't' know." Pogue lied. Pogue reached for Kate's hand, eager to comfort her in some way.

"Why does it feel like your not telling me everything you know?" Kate asked, looking down at the conjoined hands. Pogue's thumb gently tracing circle's on her hand.

"What do you mean."? Pogue replied, adverting her eyes.

"You do know something. Pogue what is it?" Kate asked. Pogue hesitated. What was he going to tell her? "Pogue."

"I… Cal-…. Caleb was at the barn with Chase when the fire happened. They were fighting." Pogue said, finally just deciding to tell her the truth.

"Caleb, fighting someone? I don't believe it." Kate shook her head. Caleb wouldn't possibly get into a fight. Reid yeah, Pogue probably but not Caleb.

Pogue sighed. "It's true. But, it wasn't a fist fight."

"Then what kinda of fight was it? A debate possibly." Kate asked.

"You know how everyone calls us the 'Sons of Ipswich'.' Pogue questioned. Receiving a nod from Kate, Pogue asked "Do you know why the call us that?"

"Isn't it because your families founded the town or something like that?" Kate replied.

"Something like that. Our families were the founders of Ipswich. The moved her from England trying to escape the witch hunts." Pogue told her.

"Witch hunts? Come on Pogue, how stupid do you think I am?" Kate said pulling her hand out of his.

"Believe it or not its true. Our families are witches." Pogue stated simply, looking at Kate, he saw the disbelief in her eyes.

"Did that crash make you crazy, because you are making absolutely no sense." Kate said.

"It's true Kate, you've got to believe me. The first male in every bloodline gets the power. When we turn 13 we get a taste of the power, but when we turn 18 we ascend. We get power's beyond belief." Pogue explained.

"You've got to be shitting me." Kate whispered. "You expect me to believe that you, Tyler, Caleb, and Reid, have these powers and your all supernatural."

"Basically." Pogue said.

"Show me then. If you're all powerfully show me." Kate demanded.

"Kate…" Pogue started.

"Just do it." Kate said. Pogue sighed; she wasn't going to give up. Focusing on the trashcan acrossed the room, Pogue's eyes flashed black. Kate looked up just in time to see the trash can lift off the ground and floated about 2 feet off the ground.

"Unbelievably." Kate mumbled. Pogue let the trash can drop.

"Do you believe me now?" Pogue asked.

"I guess, but we've been dating for 2 years now Pogue, why did you decide to tell me now? Kate asked.

"When the families moved here, they formed a Covenant of silence. We aren't allowed to tell anyone. But then Caleb told Sarah and suddenly it di-"

"Wait, hold up a second. Sarah knows? Caleb's know her for how long? And she already knows. Fantastic. Glad to know you trust me." Kate said.

"I do trust you." Pogue argued.

"Which is why Sarah found out before me." Kate retaliated.

"No I didn't tell you because I was afraid Kate. What if you suddenly hated me for something that I couldn't control? I didn't think I could handle it. Hell I still couldn't handle it. I didn't want to lose you Kate." Pogue whispered, looking at Kate. "I love you Kate and I can't lose you." Pogue adverted his eyes to the floor determined not to show the tears forming in his eyes.

"Pogue," Kate whispered, pushing herself father up in the bed, gritting her teeth at the pain, reached out to run her hand through his hair. "Pogue, baby, I would never leave you. I love you. It doesn't matter to me what you are. Sure, it might take some getting use to but that doesn't matter. What matters is I love you. Don't you see that?

"I was just afraid." Pogue replied, grabbing her hand as it made its way down to his cheek, turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand. "I love you."

"Understandable I guess." Kate said. The two sat in silence, Kate's hand gently tracing the features of Pogue's face. "Pogue, why did Sarah find out so soon?"

"Caleb, decided to tell her, Chase…" Pogue trailed off.

"What about Chase." Kate said defensively.

"He… there were originally 5 family's. We all thought that the 5th bloodline had died off. But then Chase came. And, he was like us. He was a witch. But he wasn't a good witch. He was power hungry. He wanted more of the power. We can will each other the power with just a few select words. He had already taken his fathers, and he wanted Caleb's. He wasn't a good person. He fought Caleb for his power and Caleb won." Pogue explained.

" So Caleb killed Chase." Kate asked slowly trying to comprehend everything the boy sitting next to her had just said.

"Only because Chase tried to kill him first." Pogue said.

"I thought he only wanted your powers?" Kate asked.

"Willing away your power kills you." Pogue clarified.

"Oh." Kate said. "Is Caleb okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Everyone's fine." Pogue replied. "So are we okay? I mean where do that leave us."

"That leaves us right here." Leaning over the edge of the bed Kate pressed her lips gently into Pogue's.


End file.
